Stripper Angels
by discussionsonpaper
Summary: A destiel fanfiction. What happens in an AU where, instead of angels, demons and hunters, the characters of our beloved show were strippers? Cas comes to visit his brothers, and gets a wonderful surprise. This is more of suggestive rather than explicit, but here you go. :D


"I don't understand how you dragged me into this Gabriel. Why am I even here?" He asked his older brother as he pushed past people in various states of undress as they got ready for their next set. The rank smell of sweat, sex and about twelve different deodorants filled the air making it hard to breathe. The loud music pounded from the room in front that was filled with (mostly) girls and some guys who had either been dragged or had come willingly (some of the men didn't want to even think about that). He moved quickly, trying not to get any make up or anything else that these people might use (earlier he had seen glitter, some sort of snake toy and some sort of device that he was pretty sure he wouldn't want to know about) onto his newly dry-cleaned blue suit or the tan overcoat that hung off him perfectly.

The man in question followed his younger brother, expertly dodging the other males, some in costume, most had gone without, as he tightened the knot once again on the loose robe he wore, one that was about two inches close to becoming indecent (and Castiel did not want to be there for that). "Come on Cassie, please?" he spoke, Castiel knew that smug smirk he wore often sat on his face as if he knew he was going to win.

He turned quickly, the shorter man stopped just in time so that he wouldn't crash into the man, "How many times, _Gaby_," he emphasised with a hint of satisfaction when he saw Gabriel wince as if he was in pain, "do I have to tell you not to call me Cassie?" he turned quickly, his overcoat moving stealthily behind him, and continued before he could answer, "Besides, this is yours and Balthazar's profession, not mine. So I do not understand why you must keep disturbing me about it."

"Come on, _Castiel_." Gabriel whined running slightly to catch up to the taller man while he expertly stole a small candy bar from the trolley being pushed by young woman in a dress that was a size (or four) too small. Or what was left of it after she chopped off bits and pieces exposing more skin then necessary.

"No, brother, I am not going to turn into a stripper for you."

* * *

"Come on Sammy," Dean said as he moved towards his changing room, a tacky piss yellow star with his name on it, stuck to the front, "you said you needed to talk. We're here, talk." Before he went into the room however he grabbed a piece of chocolate from the trolley, winking at the girl pushing it.

Sam scoffed at his brother, "Dean, could you just listen for a moment without feeling the need to flirt with anything that has boobs and a vagina!" he told the shorter man agitated at him, "and it's Sam, Sammy is a chubby 12 year old boy."

"Yeah, yeah, what the fuck ever Sammy," the older man replied with a laugh at the end as he moved to the rack of clothes at the back of the room, "so what do you want?" he asked once again

"Gabe and I are going to dinner after work tonight, we were wondering if you wanted to join us," Sam said, sitting on the dark blue couch that had been pushed to the corner of the room and tried not to think of the things that Dean may or may not have done on this couch.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," a condescending tone wrapped his voice, "after the last time, where you were practically having sex with your boyfriend, a person I work with by the way, in front of practically the whole restaurant, _family _restaurant, I promised myself I would never put myself through that again. _Ever_." He ended as he saw his brother open his mouth to say something in defense.

"Come on Dean, it won't just be us, Gabe's brother will be there..." he trailed off

"Hey!" Dean yelled, once again interrupting what Sam was going to say next, "just because you are going at it like Bert and Ernie, doesn't mean that I am doing the same dude."

"So you're telling me that you have been working with a bunch of nearly naked men who strip for money each night, and you have never peeked? Never wondered?" he asked, disbelief once again wrapped around his voice before it travelled to his face.

"It's kinda impossible to _not _see another mans junk Sammy, but you have to believe me, I am as straight as a ruler." he said before pushing the giant brother out and closed the door in front of his face.

"Sure, a bendy ruler maybe," Sam muttered before he saw his boyfriend talking to a slightly younger man. "Hey Gabe, who's this?" he asked pulling his boyfriend into a possessive hug.

Gabriel could feel his jealousy and he knew he shouldn't, he felt happy about it, with a quick kiss on the cheek he pulled back moving towards the well dressed man, "Calm down Sammy," Sam winced at the nickname, "this is Castiel, he's my little brother." he finished, stretching his arm to rest on the taller guy.

"Oh, hey," his hand reached for the mans in a tight grip.

A sudden smirk lifted on the short mans face, he flicked his hair back before he casually pushed into the conversation, "Cassie here is going to take over my job tonight sweetie."

"Really?" a similar smirk fell upon the face of Sam, "how interesting..."

* * *

Castiel always prided himself in being an independent individual, one that was able to stand up for what he believed in, on that didn't scum to peer pressure, one that was able to hold his own in a fight. But still, he did not know how he got talked into this, but there he was, just behind the curtain, sweat poured from his face, falling onto the collar of his shirt. His breathing quickened as he thought of all the people that were out there, including his brothers, and his brother's boyfriend. He couldn't do this. Why had he allowed himself to be pulled into this?

The people that stood next to him were no help, they ignored him, expected him to know what he was doing. But he didn't. A hand placed roughly on his shoulder made him jump in surprise. "Woah, easy there jumper," a disembodied voice accompanied the hand. Castiel turned around quickly, nearly tripping on the worn out material on the floor before being in front of a slightly shorter man whose top had already been taken off. Castiel's eyes widened as he took stared at the man in front of him. It was obvious that he had just been out there, sweat dripped down his six-pack and towards the unbuttoned jeans that hung loosely on his waist. His short hair had been pushed up while glitter rained down from it. "Wild evening," the unknown man muttered as he caught Cas staring at the glitter that fell to the floor next to his bare feet.

Castiel couldn't speak, his mouth glued shut as his eyes caught sight of the dark curtain, hiding the crowd, and his doom. "First time?" the same voice asked suggestively, bringing him out of his thoughts of murder. Blue eyes met green as he took in the words. "I'm Dean," the man said when he realised that Castiel wasn't speaking.

"Castiel," he muttered back, barely audible over the thumping music that filled the small joint in the corner of the street.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, for our final act, our new comer of the night, filling in for our wondrous Trickster, our very own _Rebellious Angel_," a few hoots and hollers came from the crowd, but the sound was distorted by his heart beating loudly in his chest as blood pumped its way into his ears. A rough push on his back threw him off his balance as he tripped onto the stage. His hands flailed, getting caught in the curtain before regaining his balance. The crowd laughed slightly as his roughish good looks were taken in. The music had stopped as the DJ tried to find the perfect song.

"WOO!" a drunken woman in the back yelled as the bass drums, slowly pumping through the groove that is soon joined by the piano chords that played in solid quavers, "take it off!" she continued to yell at the frightened man on stage.

The music continued but he still stood there, taking in the large crowd in front of him with wide eyes. From the corner of his eyes he could see the man he had just met, Dean, staring at him from the side of the stage, miming taking off the heavy trench coat that rested on his shoulders.

_Baby take off your coat _

_Real slow _

The words washed over him as his hands reached to the lapels of his coat and pulled on it uncertainly, the hoots coming from the females of the room showing that he had done something right, his hands stopped working as he saw his brothers and Sam staring at him, all with a similar smirk. The jacket fell off of him when he failed to do anything.

_And take off your shoes _

_I'll take off your shoes _

He saw in his peripherals Dean miming at him to do something else, but he couldn't, his hands stayed frozen at his side. He ignored all the jeers from the crowd yelling 'tease' and 'take it off', he couldn't move.

_Baby take off your dress _

_Yes yes yes _

_You can leave your hat on _

His vision was taken over by a slightly familiar face. The crowd clapped and shouted as they saw a familiar body back on stage. "Just go with it," he whispered urgently, his hand moving to the tie, pulling it down on it roughly. Castiel's head jerked with the sudden pressure on his neck. His hand moving to the other mans naked torso to balance himself once again. He blushed when he heard the loud cheering from the small group in the back.

_You can leave your hat on _

_You can leave your hat on _

Dean pushed him slightly, making one of his hands grab onto the back of his neck and the other resting on his shoulder in an intimate hug so he would not fall down.

_Go on over there _

_Turn on the light _

_No all the lights _

_Come over here _

The continuous beat kept his breathing steady as his breath mingled with his (stripping?) partner. He could not help but look at his lips before he heard the unmistakable sound of tiny buttons now littering the stage. His eyes widened at the sound of boots stomping and drunken people shouting.

_Stand on this chair _

_That's right _

_Raise your arms up into the air _

_Now shake 'em _

_You give me a reason to live _

_You give me a reason to live _

Their hips grinded to the beat jerky fashion, going to the beat of the music that continued to burst out of the sound system by the DJ station and float down to them. Their eyes never left the others as they danced, his hands running down the mans chest, a man he had met less than five minutes ago. But he couldnt help it

_You give me a reason to live _

_You give me a reason to live _

_Sweet darling _

Something in Dean's eyes gave him a warning, he didn't know what it was, but suddenly, much to the protest of the dying crowd, Dean grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the stage in a rush.

"What are you doing?" Castiel shouted over Chuck, the DJ, making excuses before kicking everyone out of the club.

"I am getting us out of there before we do something we will both regret."

Hurt tears started to build in Cas' eyes as he went over the words, "I don't think I would have regretted it," he muttered to the floor as his head hung down in shame.

A strong hand lifted his face up and once again blue met green, "You would have if your first time," Dean winked making Cas laugh slightly, "was in front of a bunch of people we didn't know." His eyes moved to the mans mouth as they both moved closer. And in the next second Dean had a strong hand placed on the back of his neck moving him closer quickly bringing their lips into a bruising kiss.

And boy was it a kiss. He heard Dean's moan as he pushed his tongue into his mouth, bringing it around his. Their fight for dominance was valiant, however, they both knew neither would win. But it was fun trying.

"So," Sam's smug voice broke through their spell, making them move apart in a haste, "I guess you _are _coming to that dinner then aren't you?"

"What the hell are you on about Sammy?" Dean asked pulling away from the nearly shirtless man, this allowed time for Gabriel and Balthazar to gather Cas in their arms from both sides and pull him away.

"Cassie," Balthazar mocked, "this is Dean-o-myte, Dean, this is our little brother Castiel. I see you two have met." The three then walked away, one more unwilling than the others, towards the door that led to their car.

"A ruler huh?" Sam laughed

"Shut up Sammy."

* * *

_A/N: the song used is **Joe Cocker - You Can Leave Your Hat On**_ _Let me know what you think :D_


End file.
